Generally, the attitude of aircraft is controlled by an actuator appropriately moving control surfaces such as elevators, ailerons, and rudders in accordance with a predetermined control signal. More specifically, in aircraft control systems, an onboard controlling computer calculates a deflection angle command control signal for controlling control surfaces based on information detected from various sensors such as an inertial sensor and an air data sensor provided on the aircraft and an operation command signal from a control column such as a yoke, the actuator then moves the control surfaces in accordance with the deflection angle command control signal, and thus, the aircraft is maintained at a desired attitude, and stable flight is achieved.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a reconfigurable flight control system in which a control unit and a distribution unit are separately provided, the control unit controlling rotational motion of an airframe, and the distribution unit calculating a control drive signal from an angular acceleration signal output from the control unit and distributing the control drive signal to controlling control surface signals for control surfaces to be controlled, and furthermore, a nonlinear compensation unit is provided that corrects input and output values of the control unit in accordance with kinetic conditions of the aircraft, and if there is a failure of or damage to a control surface or the like, reconfiguration can be achieved by not using the controlling control surface or decreasing the extent to which the control surface is used.